Where you Are, There I will be
by emjohnson
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack take a walk. Flirting, fun and a surprise. A little short story. COMPLETE!
"Take a walk with me."

He extended his hand and she smiled, taking it. "This is highly unusual."

He chuckled as he led her out of her rowhouse. It was spring time and the air was filled with sunshine and fresh air. The trees were budding and the grass was filling in where there was dirt before.

Now that there was no more coal mining the air was much more crisp and the ground was full of lush green and color of flowers. She had given her students the assignment of planting flowers along the path of the lake to the schoolhouse just a few weeks prior and she was happy to check on the progress.

"Tell me about your day."

He was dressed in his Mountie uniform which she found a bit strange but she didn't question as he gently walked her around a small puddle, keeping a hold of her hand, smiling at his attention to not just her but what was around them, making her feel extra safe.

"Uneventful. I had to grade some spelling tests and I am prepping for the science lesson next week. And you?"

He nodded and walked in step with her. "I helped at the settlement. They are getting busy over there."

She nodded as they took their time walking towards the lake. She wasn't sure the intension of this walk but any reason to get outside and to see him was a good one.

It was quiet as he tightened his grip on her hand. She sensed a bit of nervousness on his end by the way he was holding her hand tight.

"Jack, are you all right?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold onto you so tightly."

He let go and she quickly grabbed his hand again. "No, don't apologize."

They shared a long look as she interlaced his fingers with hers.

"How is your writing going?"

She gently lifted up her long skirt. It was times like these she wished she could wear riding pants all day. Even with the fresh weather, it was wet which caused her skirts to get dirty and muddy a lot easier. She did not look forward to spending her evening's hand washing them.

"I am through the first three chapters."

"Wonderful, and may I ask what they are about?"

She smirked and lifted her skirt as he helped her around a muddy area.

"It's still a rough draft, no peeking Contestable."

He pulled on his belt. "No advanced preview for one of the main characters?"

"Someone has a high opinion of himself."

In one quick swoop he lifted her up, causing her to shriek in surprise as he carried her over the impassable part of the path.

He got close to her face as she looked at him with eyes wide. "Am I wrong Miss Thatcher?"

She slowly changed from shock to friendly annoyance. "You really know how to get under my skin."

He whispered softly into her neck as he continued to carry her around the muddy path. "Oh I hope so."

A thrill went through Elizabeth as she felt ground again. She adjusted her white coat and tried not to sound flustered but it was quite difficult. She could still feel his breath on her cheek and the smell of his aftershave in her hair. As if she didn't need another distraction.

And then he winked at her.

My goodness.

She took his hand again as they reached the lake, where she admired some of the flowers the students had planted. "Oh Jack, look at the forget-me-nots!"

He stopped and she leaned down and gently took the flower in her hands. It was delicate but it was growing which is all she wanted to see. She smiled back at him and then stood, the sun casting a perfect glow behind him.

They stood apart for a moment before she slowly walked toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips as she wrapped herself into him, feeling him relax and wrapped his arms around her, encouraging her to go deeper. She obliged and they stood there, like two young kids, kissing passionately around the lake.

When they parted, he moved some strands out of her face, pulling it behind her ear, the barrette she wore sparkling against the sun.

She blushed at their brazen act but she did not feel guilty, in fact she felt more alive than ever before. "Thank you."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They walked around the lake hand in hand for a while longer as she talked about one of her students who was excelling and he talked about the newest biscuit that Abigail had him try.

"It was delicious."

She laughed as he went on and on.

"And it had this flaky crust and it was all buttery…"

She gently slapped his shoulder. "So this walk was about leaving me for Abigail's new biscuits."

He nodded. "I'm glad you are ok with this."

They both laughed very loudly that it echoed through the mountains.

After a little bit, they reached the edge of the lake, away from the town and away from the people.

"Jack, where are you taking me?"

He smiled as he led up her up a small hill. "You'll see."

The hill wasn't large but it wasn't easy either, especially in her shoes. She wished he said something but Jack always had a surprise or two.

He helped her up and when they reached the top, it was breathtaking. How had had she never took her students here. There were trees all around, the grass was lush and there was a slight breeze which hit her face perfectly, keeping her hair out of the way. She closed her eyes for a moment, soaking up the beauty.

When she opened her eyes, she took a deep breath and turned to him. "It's beautiful Jack."

He turned to her and took both her hands in hand.

"I told myself that I would ask you first but I…" He stopped and looked down.

She felt his nerves again. "It's mine Elizabeth. This land. I bought it."

Quickly she wrapped him in a hug, catching him off guard. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you."

She felt him relax in her arms.

"There's more."

She pulled back and kept her head close to his as she could still feel his nerves. His voice was low but confident.

"I love you."

He leaned into her and she gently pulled him in close, gently rubbing the back of her head with his hand, knowing how much he enjoyed the action as she whispered in his ear. "Love you too."

It was quiet for a moment and Elizabeth felt nervous. As exciting this was, he seemed uneasy all the sudden and quiet.

Once again he pulled away from her and grabbed her hands. "I love you and I bought this land, not just for me, but for us. I am going to build a house."

He took a breath and continued as he looked into her eyes. "….and I want you and me to grow old together in it."

She wanted to respond but he didn't seem finished.

Then he was on his knee.

His eyes were glistening and she could barely hold back the emotion that was coming over her as he took her ring hand. His voice was strong but quiet.

"Elizabeth Margret Thatcher you are my best friend, my confident, my forever love. You excite me, frustrate me and challenge me. You never waver in your trust and your commitment to me. Watching you with your students makes me realize what a beautiful, strong, confident mother you will be and I can't wait to have children with you. I spend my nights longing to be next to you and always want to be by your side in both good and bad times. I never believed that marriage was for me, but now I can't imagine not being your husband because being with you is the only place I want to be. …"

With tears in both their eyes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "…I love you. I love you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Without a thought, she nodded as she cried. "Yes!"

He slipped the ring on and quickly stood, wrapping her up and flinging her around in a circle as they both cried and when he put her down they kissing long and hard and he dipped her, causing her to laugh against his lips.

They touched foreheads as they both calmed each other down, as she whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

They kissed gently on the lips and then he wrapped his arms around her from the back, both looking out over the hill, as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"So…"

He chuckled as he rocked her gently. "So…what?"

"It's April now…so how about a June wedding?"

He looked down at her and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "You waste no time."

She sighed. "Well you did say you can't spend the night apart from me."

In his tone she knew well he responded. "Did I say that?"

She leaned against him some more. "You did."

He chuckled. "How did I ever make it here without you?"

She laughed, causing his chest to rumble. "Maybe I should be asking you that question."

He looked down at her. "Smart woman."

She turned and smiled wide at him. "From Hamilton, to Hope Valley, to the homestead."

He wrapped her up as she looked up at him. "If they could only see you now."

Both of them laughed as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Ready to go back home?"

She nodded. "Wherever you are, there I will be."

He took her hand and interlocked it with hers as they walked back to town.

It really was the best walk she had ever taken.


End file.
